Amnesia
by mercyLokan
Summary: Masaomi trips over a banana peel and hits his head pretty hard. Izaya finds him and takes him to his place. When Masaomi wakes up he doesn't remember anything. Izaya takes advantage of the situation and tells Masaomi that his name is Kitty-chan and that he's his boyfriend. *Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia*


It was just a normal day for Masaomi Kida. He was hanging out with his two best friends like always.

"It's getting kinda late don't you guys think?" Mikado asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah." Masaomi agreed. "Mikado, you should walk Anri home. You cant leave a poor defenseless girl to walk home alone at night all by herself can you?" He said, over exaggerating.

"W-what about you?" Anri asked, concerned.

"Your worried about me? Oh, that's so kind of you but I'll be okay." He assured her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." He waved his friends a goodbye before heading the opposite direction of them. '_I should take a detour_.' Kida thought as he turned and walked down an unfamiliar alleyway. The boy was almost at the end of the alley but right before he exited it, he slipped and fell on a banana peel. "That's so cliché!" The teen yelled out before his head hit the concrete, knocking him out.

* * *

"Where am I?" The teen asked as he slowly sat up from the couch.

"Your finally awake." Izaya called, getting up from his chair and walking over to the teen. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"What's my name?"

"You cant be serious. I-" A wonderful idea came to the informant just then that made his lips form into a devious grin. "You don't remember? You're name is Kitty-chan and I'm your boyfriend."

"I don't even remember liking men." The teen said, surprised by the mans words. "I'm sorry...um"

"Izaya."

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I didn't mean to forget my own boyfriend."

"It's fine. It's not like it's your fault, Kitty-chan." Izaya told him, taking a seat next to him. "Let me check the rest of your body to make sure there's no bruises or cuts anywhere else." He said, lifting the boys shirt.

"No, don't!" The teen yelped, pulling his shirt back down. "That's to embarrassing."

"But Kitty-chan, I've seen you naked many times before already. We've been dating for six months, don't you remember?"

Masaomi stayed silent and thought for moment before lifting his arms up so Izaya could remove his shirt. Once it was off, Izaya slowly ran his thumbs over Masaomi's nubs. He pinched and flicked them, making them erect.

"You're getting swollen here. Let me kiss it and make it better." He said, lapping his tongue over one, sucking on it.

After awhile of playing with the blondes nipples. The boy begs the raven to stop. Izaya toke mercy on the boy and granted his request after giving them on last lick. Izaya pulled the boy into his lap and started to unbuckle his jeans.

"What are you doing!?" Kida asked, feeling one of Izaya's hands move behind him and slide beneath his jeans and boxers.

"I'm going to explore other parts of you." He purred, trailing his fingers to the boys entrance. He pressed one of his fingers against it, slowly penetrating the tight muscle. "You're tight Kitty-chan."

"Don't say stuff like that." The blonde told him, gripping on to the older males shoulders as he felt his hole being stretched out. "Stop it." He said, burying his face in the mans chest.

"We're lovers. We've done this lost of times, so there's no reason for you to be so shy now." Izaya snickered.

"Really? I'm sorry for not remembering any of this." The blonde apologized.

"I'm hurt, Kitty-chan." Izaya may have looked hurt but of course he was faking it. "I cant believe you don't remembering me or all the good times we had together."

"I'm sorry!" Kida believed him. If there's anything I could do to make up for my memory loss I'll do it." He said, not wanting his boyfriend to be upset.

"Well there is one thing."

"What is it?" Kida asked, wanting to do anything he could to make the raven feel better.

"I wanna blow job." The raven stated plain and simple.

Red immediately appeared on the blondes face. Kida didn't say a word as he got to his knees, sitting between Izaya's legs. The boys wobbly hands unzipped the mans jeans and pulled out his soft member. He stared at it for a minute before leaning down to place a kiss on it. He started to trail butterfly kisses up and down the mans shaft. Kida became daring as he fully engulfed the mans genitalia. Izaya made a low grunt as he watched his dick disappear into the teens mouth., listening to the boys moans as he devoured it.

"Izaya-san," The boy moaned. "Your 'thing' is so delicious. I wanna suck you dry." He twirled his tongue around the tip and gave it another small kiss.

After hearing that Izaya lost it. He grabbed the boy up and walked to the middle of the room, laying the boy down on the floor and spreading his legs apart. "Spread your ass cheeks for me."

Kida did as he was told, spreading his lewd hole for the raven. Izaya lined his saliva covered cock with Kida's waiting entrance. Izaya slammed into him causing him to scream out the ravens name. Izaya immediately found the boy prostate and thrusted into it making the blonde moan in pleasure. It wasn't long until Kida decided to switch positions. He rolled them over so he was the one on top now. The teen bounced up and down the mans pulsating member at a fast pace.

"Does my tight little hole feel good?" Kida asked in a seductive tone.

Izaya was unable to control himself. He started pounding into the blonde so hard Kida had to grip the side of the book shelve that was next to them for support. The vibration of the thrusting caused a book to fall from the shelve and drop on Masaomi's head, returning his memory. Once Kida's memory returned he noticed the informant beneath him, who was really pounding into him.

"Stop!" Kida ordered. "Stop it,... Izaya. I don't... like it."

"Your not to convincing on wanting to stop." The raven mocked.

"W-what the hell's...that suppose to... mean." He tried to keep his voice steady as Izaya continued to ruthlessly slam into him.

"You haven't exactly stopped moving your hips since you got your memory back." The older male pointed out.

That was true. Kida's hips have been moving on there own this entire time they've been talking. "You're delusional, ya know? It's not like I'm enjoying this or anything. Your cock doesn't even feel good."

"Alright then." Izaya said before pulling out of the boy.

"Are you seriously giving up that easily?" Kida asked as he moved to sit across from the man.

Kida's penis was still fully erect. His body was so hot and he loved it when Izaya was fucking him but of course he would never admit that to him. Kida couldn't help but stare at the mans abnormally large member though.

Izaya notices the blonde ogling his cock and starts stroking it. "Are you sure you don't want me back inside you? Are you positive that my cock doesn't feel that good? Tell me what you want properly or else I cant give you what you want."

"I want you back inside of me." He mumbled quietly.

"What? I didn't quit catch that."

"I want you back inside me!" The boy barked.

"Then come here." Izaya urged him, opening his legs so the boy had room to sit.

Kida sat back down on the mans lap, letting his cock slide back into him. Kida put his arms around Izaya's neck and started pouncing up and down on his cock, moaning as his sweet spot was being hit. Izaya grabbed the boys cock and stroked it as he left bite marks on the boys collarbone. Kida threw his head back and moaned loudly as he climaxed into the best orgasm ever. Once Kida came his walls closed in on Izaya making the man fill the boys entrance with his own sticky fluid.

Once Kida caught his breath he slowly got up and started dressing himself. Izaya couldn't help but noticed the pout that was planted on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" the raven asked.

Silence...

"Kida-kun, you have to understand. I couldn't help myself you were just to cute." Izaya explained.

"Shut up already!" The boy tells him as he finished dressing and headed towards the door but stopped midway. "I guess... since you did save my life I owe you one and it's alright to... come back and do this again.. until my debt is paid. So... um, I'll come back tomorrow." Kida said this while his back was still turned not letting Izaya see his flushed face.

"Cant get enough of my hard and big 'thing' can you?" Izaya smirked.

"Of course it's not that!" Kida yelled at him, slamming the door shut.

'He's so cute.'

_end._


End file.
